Dead Memories
by M.S DARK ANGEL
Summary: you will have your magicka…but if I seal some of it away, there is less chance of you being discovered. Do not fret, you will get it back in time…I will have to send you back in time, my dear Loki…so…will you choose' the Dhamphyre asked, his huge wings spreading and silver eyes narrowing as I weighed my options, then I grinned at him and bowed.


Warning:

Swearing. Drinking. Name spoilers.

Violence. May be yaoi. _~Thoughts~ _'Speech.'

'**Speaking at the same time.'**'Different language.'

Alternate Universe. Mafia/Yakuza/Triad. Prolly the only x-over of this

Fandom!I don`t own Death Note, or the Avengers…but I do own Kurama,

the plot and any other random you see lurking about.

Will remain T-rated until I feel like kicking it up a notch!

Loki`s and Kurama`s P.O.V

Chapter 1

Die another day!

(Loki`s P.O.V)

I panted through this infernal muzzle that Stark made, my lungs burned as I kept on running, no matter what happens…I. Must. Keep. Running! Screw Thor! So what about Odin! I only needed to get across the rainbow bridge and I will be free!

'Brother! Come back! You need to face the court for your crimes!' Thor yelled, swinging his mighty hammer –which I felt sailing past my head! The barbarian! – Psh, like I`ll ever surrender to that great big oaf!

I ran to the edge of the bridge, and glanced over my shoulder to see Thor, the warriors 3 and Odin drawing closer. I turned to face them, and I tried to get my breathing under control as they began yelling at me. I grew bored of their ranting very quickly, so with a gesture Barton claimed was "flipping the bird" I jumped off the bridge and into the abyss…hopefully I`ll die this time round…is it just me, or did somebody just scream?

Suffocating. And then I found myself floating, an odd figure in front of me, I yelled, or tried to. It was a Dhamphyre…a creature that preys on lost souls…making them its meal, or servants, depending on who you are. This particular 1 had chalk-white skin with black markings, feathery black hair, wore a black cloak that seemed to absorb all light and abnormally large, black leather wings. The Dhamphyre held a very familiar sceptre/spear…my spear? How in Hel`s name did it get in his grasp!

'Loki Laufeyson…you caused quite the stir. A Jotunn in Aesir-skin, a babe lost between worlds, truly a lost child…tell me, do you wish for a 2nd chance my dear Loki?' the Dhamphyre asked, it-he…its voice sounds like a male, deep baritone. I felt myself blink. _~what? I would love a 2__nd__ chance, but I will not be this creature`s play-thing! ~ _I groused, the Dhamphyre hummed, his black lips forming a dark smirk. I touched my mouth- what?! The muzzle is gone! Thank the gods!

'What do you want of me?' I demanded hoarsely, watching the silver slitted eyes for any lies and cleared my throat. It had been a while since I last spoke.

'Become 1 of my own…a Wammy Child…' he stated, his voice no more than a whisper. I blinked in surprise, a what? _~would that make me his child? ~_ I pondered.

'Yes…in a way it would…you would be 1 of my charges, that would make your life lot better in some ways…Odin will not find you as long as you are mine.' He continued, I stood a little more relaxed and finally smiled in relief.

'Will I be alone? In this I mean…and what of my _own_ children? Will I remember my past? And what will I be to you? A pet of some sort?' I rattled off questions, some of which have been bugging me for some time now.

'No, you will not…yes, I will start you off as a blank slate, but after a few years you will get them back as visions and dreams…your children are out of my reach…but if you really wish for them…I will see if I can snatch them out from under Odin`s large nose…a pet? No, more like a servant of sorts…you will have your magicka…but if I seal some of it away, there is less chance of you being discovered. Do not fret, you will get it back in time…I will have to send you back in time, my dear Loki…so…will you choose?' the Dhamphyre asked, his huge wings spreading and silver eyes narrowing as I weighed my options, then I grinned at him and bowed.

'I would be honoured to! But all I ask of you is…your name.' I asked as He chuckled and hit me with a silvery blast of energy…

And before darkness consumed me, I heard him call out:

'My name…is **L Lawliet**.'

_~What? ~_

#BBBRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG G!#

A loud noise startled me awake. What the fuck was that?! Oh, the blasted alarm…I flop back onto the thread-bare mattress and Kolya pulled me closer to him, then Mihael sneezed from between us…oh, wait. Let me introduce myself!

My name is Lucien Keehl, I`m 4, my hair is like a sunflower yellow and I have blue with swirls of green eyes…Kolya is my twiin…identical…but his eyes are blue with swirls of orange, he`s the younger twiin…Mihael is our big brother, he`s 6! He`s just like me and Kolya…but his eyes are just blue, like the sky when it`s clear.

'C`mon…we gotta get up, Kol, Luc, those stolen goods won`t sell themselves.' Mihael yawned and began to get ready to face the outside world. Kolya grumbled and rubbed sleep from his eyes, I sat up and stretched, and then we crawled out of bed and got ready. When we was awake, we began sorting through the things we stole: pocket-watches, food –which we kept for ourselves- girls` jewellery, brooches, scarves and so on. After sorting, we packed our stuff away, and put the things for sale in back-packs, put our boots on and left our little shack and into the busy streets of Moscow.

'Hold my hands!' Mihael ordered, and we held on to him, we didn`t wanna get separated from our big brother. Kolya made a noise at the sight of police, big brother then made us walk another way. I smiled up at him and the snow was up to my belly!

'Scuse us, miss! D`you want a shiny, new brooch?' Mihael asked a girl with red curly hair and large brown eyes. The girl nodded and brother pulled out a pretty brooch: it was of a…um, a butter-fly…I think. The girl gave us a lot of coins for it and then she walked off, shiny brooch now hers. Brother put the coins in a little bag and put it in his pocket and we carried on walking…selling things and getting a lot of paper, and coins.

'**I`m hungry!'** me and Kolya whined, as we plodded into the market. Mihael nodded and picked us both up and walked into a shop, the man behind the counter looked at us funny as we sat at a table and we tried to warm ourselves.

'Hey, mister! We need to warm up and we want some food!' Kolya called, waving his arm. The man walked over to us, Mihael gave him a scary look and began to order food for us. A while later, we was looking around and the man had put the food in bags and went into the back after putting a large bottle on the side to get something.

'Put the stuff away.' Big brother hissed, so we shoved everything the man gave us in our bags, grabbed the bottle…and then we all ran out of the shop! As soon as we left the shop, big brother grabbed us both by our hands and ran to the den. Kolya laughing, Mihael grinning and I was yelling happily. Life was good.

10 months later…

'Well…how lucky was you 3 to run into me, eh? My name is Watari. What is yours?' an old man asked me…big brother and Kolya was sat next to me. We stared, no clue as to what he was blabbering on about, until he began speaking like us.

'Are you well? I think you 3 were lucky to run into me, eh? My name is Watari. What is yours? I mean you no harm.' He smiled: I searched his face, looking for lies, to my shock…there was none. Big brother gave us a look, and began to talk.

'My name is Mihael Keehl, and these are my little brothers: Lucien and Kolya Keehl…how did you find us?'

'Yeah! Where d`ya find us? Cuz they couldn`t find us anywhere `till ya popped outta fuckin` nowhere!' Kolya asked, I nodded in reply…I wanna know too! Mr Watari breathed loudly and sat up a little bit more in the only chair that we have.

'Kol and Miha`s right, how d`ya find us?' I jumped in, and gave Kolya some bread.

'I simply followed a string of robberies, saw you 3 run from the market-place, with your arms full of produce and had a few agents follow you here it took a while, but we managed to get you. Very impressive for a 6 and 4-year-olds. If you want, I can take you with me, to my home…where you won`t have to steal, or look over your shoulder or sleep with an eye open.' The old man said, big brother frow- frowned? Frowned, and then pulled us close. I held onto my brothers.

'You either take us all or you can fuck off!' brother growled, like that big dog when Kolya tried to take its chain off.

'Alright…you all can come to live in Wammy`s House for Gifted Children.' Watari smiled down at us. Big brother smirked, and told us to pack…guess this is a new path for us…

- T.B.C -

Tobi: this plot-bunny struck when me and my friends were cosplaying as the Avengers, and a fellow Loki started talking about not finding a certain fan-fic…we then captured a Black Widow (Loki in almost full armour sat behind her) I was hugging her legs (I was a casual fem!Loki) and getting a science lesson by Bruce whilst Tony and Pepper danced and River Song fed us chilli and lemon crisps! XD


End file.
